escnationcompsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotties 2011
In the August of 2011 Alexander-NL hosted Hotties. The competition was on by Roger and Boris. Ana De Armas won the female competion for Roger. Mohammed Bin Hamad won the contest for Boris with the use of little nudity. 'Female Semi Final A' F Semi A 01 Christina Hendricks (Anthi ) 175 02 Deepika Padukone (boog ) 153 03 Rosie Huntington-Whiteley (Adonis ) 142 04 Josipa Kusic (Boris ) 133 05 Jacqui Ainsley (phutty ) 125 06 Nina Dobrev (Costas ) 123 07 Cameron Diaz (ThomNL ) 121 08 Saoirse Ronan (KeithM ) 115 --- 09 Helen Mirren (Noah ) 114 10 Mehriban ALiyeva (Thomas ) 92 11 Magdalena Frackowiak (Bobbo ) 91 12 Alona Tal (Wren ) 82 13 Marina Diamandis (Michael ) 76 14 Natalie Tran (Harrow ) 69 15 Aylar Lie (Bartek ) 62 16 Tulisa Contostavlos (John007 ) 55 'Female Semi B Results ' 01 Mila Kunis (Martin-DK ) 168 02 Barbara Herrera (Jaymakk ) 155 03 Nicole Scherzinger (Kenny ) 135 04 Carla Bruni (Jeremy ) 132 05 Ana De Armas (Roger ) 116 06 Jennifer Hawkins (Aris ) 109 07 Salma Hayek (Kowalsky ) 108 08 Kim Feenstra (Jordy ) 92 --- 09 Zoë Badwi (Rob S ) 81 10 Thea Gill (Mario ) 65 11 Olivia Wilde (Puddleduck ) 63 12 Eve Torres (Yami ) 59 13 Holly WIlloughby (DylanUK ) 57 14 Ali Fedotowsky (Alexander-NL ) 55 15 Mariah Carey (alesta ) 43 16 Matar Cohen (Jonas ) 43 17 Connie Britton (wahoowa ) 27 'Female Final 2011' 01 Ana De Armas (Roger ) 113 02 Saoirse Ronan (KeithM ) 108 03 Carla Bruni (Jeremy ) 107 04 Christina Hendricks (Anthi ) 98 05 Mila Kunis (Martin-DK) 95 06 Jennifer Hawkins (Aris ) 90 07 Cameron Diaz (ThomNL ) 79 08 Jacqui Ainsley (phutty ) 78 09 Deepika Padukone (boog ) 77 10 Rosie Huntington-Whiteley (Adonis ) 76 11 Josipa Kusic (Boris ) 75 12 Barbara Herrera (Jaymakk ) 74 13 Salma Hayek (Kowalsky ) 55 14 Nicole Scherzinger (Kenny ) 54 15 Nina Dobrev (Costas ) 50 16 Kim Feenstra (Jordy ) 47 'Male Semi A' M Semi A 01 Adam A (Kenny ) 193 02 Mohammed Bin Hamad... (Boris ) 159 03 Craigery Morgan (alesta ) 154 04 Liam McKenna (KeithM ) 140 05 Nick Beyeler (phutty ) 122 06 Hayden Christensen (Bartek ) 120 07 Tyson Ballou (Anthi ) 118 08 Pawel Malaszynski (Yami ) 90 09 Eddie Cahill (Jaymakk ) 88 --- 10 Roque Santa Cruz (Thomas ) 81 11 Shawn Christian (Costas ) 76 12 Jason Dundas (John007 ) 72 13 Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Noah ) 65 14 River Viiperi (Adonis ) 59 15 Tom Brady (wahoowa ) 57 16 David Garrett (Jonas ) 39 17 Jeronimo (Bobbo ) 25 18 David Alan Basche (DylanUK ) 24 'Male Semi B' 01 Dylan Bruce (Jordy ) 184 02 Avihu Shabat (FestiFan ) 180 03 Dan Ewing (Harrow ) 167 04 Pablo Alborán (Roger ) 158 05 Tarik Kaljanac (Sild ) 151 06 Tom Hardy (Puddleduck ) 125 07 Nick Ayler (Martin-DK ) 118 08 Gerard Piqué (Aris ) 101 09 Rodiney Santiago (Alexander-NL ) 97 --- 10 Mark Wright (boog ) 96 11 Jesus Luz (Michael ) 93 12 David Costa (Kowalsky ) 89 13 James McAvoy (Jeremy ) 88 14 Leo Giamani (Thom ) 75 15 Ryan Carnes (Ademir ) 65 16 Jax (ThomNL ) 36 17 Randy Harrison (Mario ) 31 18 Yuval Shem-Tov (Wren ) 2 'Male Grand Final 2011' Men 01 Mohammed Bin Hamad… (Boris ) 126 02 Avihu Shabat (FestiFan ) 121 03 Dan Ewing (Harrow ) 121 04 Craigery Morgan (alesta ) 96 05 Pablo Alborán (Roger ) 95 06 Tarik Kaljanac (Sild ) 94 07 Dylan Bruce (Jordy ) 86 08 Tom Hardy (Puddleduck ) 85 09 Liam McKenna (KeithM ) 81 10 Gerard Piqué (Aris ) 67 11 Nick Beyeler (phutty ) 64 12 Eddie Cahill (Jaymakk ) 61 13 Adam A (Kenny ) 61 14 Tyson Ballou (Anthi ) 54 15 Rodiney Santiago (Alexander-NL ) 51 16 Pawel Malaszynski (Yami ) 38 17 Nick Ayler (Martin-DK ) 37 Hayden Christensen (Bartek ) DQ Category:Hotties Category:Contest Category:2011